


the return of happiness

by lazyy_PNG



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, If you would like a visual of them feel free to ask, Yume is my original MC, also it's been so long since ive written, he is only mentioned in passing though, just saeran being saeran and not saying nice words >:(, major vent this is not a proper writing lol, possibly ooc saeran, sad thoughts, verbal abuse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyy_PNG/pseuds/lazyy_PNG
Summary: wow it's been so long since ive written anything on this site. please keep this in mind that this is mainly a vent since my emotions have been all outta wack. this takes place during ray's route when he turns into 'dark saeran'.
Relationships: MC/Saeran, Yume/Saeran





	the return of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been so long since ive written anything on this site. please keep this in mind that this is mainly a vent since my emotions have been all outta wack. this takes place during ray's route when he turns into 'dark saeran'.

brown, decaying flowers sit within the vase, a sour scent emanating from the drying petals that fall off throughout the day. two days, it's been two days since the blooming flower that was ray turned sour, his beautiful petals now a dark and twisted. ray (or is it saeran now?) seemed to only grow more and more into a wicked rose out for blood, his thorns always sharp. it's been two days since yume's sky blue eyes have seen the pale blue ones of ray's. it hurts, the lack of his presence hurts them more than anything, even their empty stomach only running off the tap water they drink from the sink. 

life had seemed so bleak before ray had suddenly whisked yume away to a magical adventure full of blooming love and hope. even if they only knew each other for less than a month, anyone could tell that their hearts were one. the kiss at the garden had proved it. so then why had this happened? why had ray turned so dark and hurtful? not even the memories he clearly still held was able to break him from the darkness that loomed over him, always speaking to him from over his shoulder and leading him further away from the freedom he had sought to achieve. it only turned him more spiteful of all the time they had spent together, spouting all these words that had only widened the pain that seemed to linger in yume's heart, suffocating them whenever it became far too much. they had promised to heal each other's wounds, for them to be the savior they both needed to desperately. what happened to that promise of happiness? 

**kim yoosung:**   
_hey yume, you haven't logged in the messenger in awhile (3:50 pm)_   
_is everything alright? you seemed pretty upset a couple of days ago (3:52 pm)_   
_make sure to eat, okay? fighting! (7:23 pm)_

a ding of the phone breaks yume out of their thoughts, the bright screen of the phone nearly blinding them in the dark room. they felt bad, ignoring everyone's messages and pleas of concern. they cared for them, more than they ever cared for anyone before, but it wasn't the same without ray. all these emotions only seemed to seep out of them, the room no longer an escape from reality. everything that was once a vibrancy meant for a princess now felt like the castle of dreams had collapsed, no longer a living soul occupying the space. saeran had said it looked ugly, looked like something they didn't deserve. yume was starting to think that he was right, that they really were just dumb and unworthy of even the air they breathed. they had no family, no one else to turn to for a reason. it was because they were nothing but a waste of space. 

a gust of wind flows through the curtains, the dead petals on the table fluttering to the floor, the color now a deep saturated blue. ray had given them the second day yume had arrived, though they no longer the meaning behind the beautiful flowers, the only thing they know is that ray's smile as he tended to them had been the brightest they had seen in awhile. it was loving, but it was clear there was a loneliness and sadness behind it; it never did quite reach his eyes. a slow sigh leaves yume, quiet and weak as they attempt to push themselves up and off of the bed they had been laying on for god knows how long. saeran hadn't come, something that they weren't too surprised at seeing as how he had some choice words to yume, in particular their smell. they couldn't figure out what exactly it was, but they ended up showering three times that day in order to appease him whenever he decided to visit next. 'if' he decided to visit. yume only attempted to call once, but it had left a sour taste in their mouth at the angry tone the message he had left just for them to stop bothering him as he had much more important things to take care of. they sit themselves up and sit on the bed, phone cradled in their hands as they scroll through their contacts list. 

despite the warm welcome to the RFA, yume couldn't help but feel like the outcast. they all seemed to have this trust between each other, something they hadn't quite built up themselves. A day of no contact went by with no questions, but after three days had passed it seemed they cared enough to at least message them to see if they were alive and breathing. yume couldn't take it as genuine however, something deep in their mind telling them that if they never messaged again that it all it would lead to would be a kicking from the group. even V hadn't shown up or called throughout the day despite how worried he seemed to be about yume's location. or maybe that was something normal, seeing as yume was the suspicious one who no one trusted yet. usually they would ask ray for his opinion, though it would usually be something happy and whimsical rather than realistic. even saeran had opened yume's eyes to the truth, that the RFA was only trying to help themselves. 

they look back down to the unread messages yoosung sent, the care and genuine concern that seemed to emanate just from the simple words on the screen. a pang of pain was the only thing that came from rereading the messaged over and over, a similar burning in their throat slowly becoming harder to ignore. it was a constant push and pull, the more they thought about ray, the more they longed to message even a simple 'hello' in the RFA chat, the more it hurt. yume was stopping themselves at this point, wallowing in this sense of hurt and for what? because ray wasn't coming back? because they knew that the things saeran said like it didn't hurt him to say were eating away at them every passing moment? a hot stream of tears rolls down yume's face, the wet droplets falling onto their phone and blurring their vision. there was a hole in their heart, that's all there was to it. it was something that even ray couldn't fill, but he surely made it a lot smaller and a lot less noticeable. it was lonely waiting for someone that was never going to come, it was lonely wanting to reach out and yet choosing not to.   
  
it was all so lonely, and that's what hurt them the most.   
  
the curtains move as another gust of wind starts to move into the room, a similar scent of fresh flowers wafting in the air. yume looks up, the familiar sight of dying blue roses moves within the vase to reveal and equally dead looking white flower. it looks familiar, but it wasn't something that yume had seen in the garden with ray before. slowly, as to not fall to the floor the moment they stand, they walk over to the vase. it was a green stem, now dried out, bent over as if it were weighed down by the white bell shaped flowers. yume gathers some of the excess clothing of their sleeve and wipes away any tears, slowly twirling the flower between their fingers as they start to think. finally, after a short moment, they remember where they had seen the flower before.  
  
it was early on in meeting ray when he had sent an image of a flower that looked rather similar, apparently the meaning had meant a lot to him, so yume made it a goal to grow the flowers themselves one day just for ray. the small, fragile white bell flower had apparently been poisonous, though it's meaning was actually quite sweet.  
  
'the return of happiness'.  
  
it was fitting, seeing as how ray was needy for anything yume could give him in between his work and the little free time that came with it. they were quick to assure him that they would return much more than just happiness, something that made ray's day apparently. one of the few white bell like flowers falls off of the stem, bouncing onto the floor as yume sets the flower down as to not cause anymore damage. maybe the meaning of the flower had been more sinister than they had originally thought. something to innocent turning out to be poisonous, a promise of happiness turned into a weapon that only caused pain in the end. 

yume moves towards the window, moving aside the curtains to look down at the garden. despite ray not being there to take care of it, it looked relatively healthy. they look around the room, taking a chair from one of the tables and setting it aside the window. despite all the thinking and crying done, nothing was resolved. 

they were still alone, and they were still hurting. if anything, the memories of the happy times would have to do, at least until pain disappears one way or another.


End file.
